


Five Dollars

by babykpats



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Drug Dealing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yevgeny found a stranger on his dad's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Dollars

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a short film on YouTube called The Boy Next Door and I couldn't help but put it in the Gallavich context. Check it out here: 
> 
> The Boy Next Door  
> Film by Gregor Schmidinger  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjVDZHm8H9o

Yevgeny’s eyes flew open.

He was drenched in sweat and had wet streaks across his cheeks.

He was having nightmares again.

He leaned across his bed to look at the clock. It was 2:00am.

Yev got up and exited his room and started walking through the halls of his dad’s apartment, his little feet barely making any noise as they padded on the carpet. He stopped in front of the door of his dad’s room and knocked.

He didn’t get an answer so, he tried knocking again, as hard as his tiny fists could manage.

When he still didn’t get a response, he reached up and turned the doorknob with both his hands. Once the door opened, he saw a strange man on his dad’s bed.

“Where’s daddy?”

The man jumped in shock and quickly tried to cover his naked body with the sheets from the bed. “He’s in the living room.”

Yev turned around to go look for his dad.

“Hey wait! Maybe you shouldn’t go there.”

“Why?”

“He’s in the middle of a… transaction.”

“What’s that?”

The man sighed. “Why do you want your dad?”

“I had a nightmare.” Yev frowned when the memories of his dream came back.

“You wanna stay here until your daddy’s back?”

Yev nodded.

“Okay. Can you turn around for a bit?” The man started reaching for his clothes on the floor with his foot.

Yev nodded and turned to look at the door.

“Alright, you can turn around now.”

Yev turned back around and got on his father's bed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ian. What's your name?"

"Yevgeny. But call me Yev. What are you doing in daddy's room?"

"Well, your dad kind of... hired me."

"You work for my daddy?"

Ian nodded.

Yev lost track of all the people who worked for his dad. There were a lot of them. But Ian looked different. All the other people who worked for his dad were big and hairy and had tattoos.

"You wanna play?" Ian motioned to the XBox.

Yev's face broke into a smile and nodded.

Ian beat Yev easily during the first two games so when they started the third game, Yev's attention was fully on the game and nothing else. His eyes were glued on the TV when Yev passed Ian in the game. He held onto the gas button fiercely and did not let go until he successfully crossed the finish line.

Yev suddenly stood up and started jumping on the bed celebrating his victory.

Ian was just laughing with Yev.

After a while, he settled back down on the bed.

"What were the nightmares about, Yev?"

Yev's face scrunched up. "I don't remember anymore."

"That's good. You wanna go back to sleep in your room?"

"Can I sleep here?"

"Okay."

Yev quickly laid his head on the pillow while Ian turned off the lights, leaving the bedside lamps open.

A few minutes later, Yev was almost asleep when he heard his daddy come in. He was gonna sit up and tell him about his Mario Kart victory but his father started whispering angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing with my son?!"

"Shh.. You'll wake him up. He came in here looking for you, says he had a nightmare."

Yev heard his dad pacing around. "And you didn't send him back to his fucking room?"

"He wanted to see you! What did you want me to do? Send him out while you're dealing drugs?"

"I'm not paying you to be friends with my fucking son, you whore. Now get out of here."

Yev panicked.

He quietly slipped off the bed without either of the adults noticing and he ran to his room. He got his secret box out from under his bed opened it to get what he needed. He ran back to his dad's room, sighing with relief when he saw that Ian was still there.

"Yev, why don't you go to bed." His dad started walking towards him while Ian was on his way out the door.

"Ian!"

Ian turned around and looked at Yev. "Yeah?"

Yev held out his hand that was holding a five dollar bill. "Don't go! Here's some money. Can you be my friend?"

"Yev..." Mickey crouched down beside his son.

"It's all I have." Yev pouted, tears filling his eyes.

Ian crouched down as well. "You're already my friend, bud."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas for stories you want me to do head on over here: http://www.ask.fm/babykpats


End file.
